Another day, me and you
by springshine
Summary: House bears the weight of his uncertainties. Will he learn trust? Heavy HouseWilson friendship no slash. Some HouseCuddy friendship. Please read and review! Chapters 17 & 18 up. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Another day

Title: Another day, me and you.

Author: springshine

Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charactersetc, etc.

Chapter One

From the time he was a child he knew that there was something else he didn't understand. He knew his friends were sheltered by the way they were taught. Coffee, drama, his idiosyncrasies were what made him who he was and is. There were certain thoughts that he experienced that no one could ever understand.

"Are you sure about this?" the woman questioned House about his treatment method. "I've never seen a doctor conferring with a stuffed animal for diagnosis."

"Of course I am sure. I'm the good doctor. Give it time; it'll seem reasonable when I'm through." House sighed quietly at another case of flu turned 'I-need-all-the-medicine-you-have' syndrome. "So, stuffed monkey, do you believe that she does have kidney failure or just some sniffles, hmm?"

"You are mocking me." the patient responded. Actually, House didn't feel much like his mockery self today anyway. "Here's a prescription for antibiotics. Go home, rest, drink plenty of water and you should feel better in a few days." Even though he knew the antibiotics wouldn't make much difference for the flu, he didn't feel like fighting today. He stood up, balanced himself on his cane and walked out.

House left the exam room feeling down. He normally could sense his depression coming, but not this time. He had been feeling actually pretty good until this last week. When he gets like this the best thing was watching as much TV as possible. And piano. Sounds good too, he thought. But tonight was Friday, his weekly drink with Wilson. He didn't want to bother him with his sorrow. Nor did he want to share anything anyway. This was more a self-absorbing depression anyway. Not only that but he was still recovering from his own bout of the flu which made him just want to sleep everything off.

"There you are House! I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Cuddy. House quickly grabbed a chart and walked the other direction. "Emergency," he yelled back, "you know how it goes." His cane at his side, House avoided Cuddy once again.

"Wait!" Cuddy replied. "We need to talk. Cameron can take that case for you." Cuddy was not about to let him off the hook this time.

House stopped in his tracks and sighed loudly this time. "Yes Dr. Cuddy, what do you need from me this time? You need me to write you _more_ prescriptions for controlled substances?" House liked when he made her huff. "You know, they are going to catch up to you sooner or later. Better to admit the problem now and get help."

"House! I'm not kidding this time; we really do need to talk. And please, not so loud about those snide remarks. You don't want the patients to think you are serious!" she replied.

Just then they heard a loud crash from outside. Both House and Cuddy paused their conversation and headed for outside, House more slowly than Cuddy. They passed through the main entrance and saw what looked like a one car accident. The grey Honda was wrapped around the telephone pole. Cuddy ran as fast as she could and began screaming for someone to call the police. As soon as House realized what was going on he ran as well, momentarily forgetting that, in fact,he couldn't run. Wilson saw what was happening from the other side of the entrance.

Between trying to run, his fatigue as well as running on coffee House suddenly didn't feel well. He stopped running about twenty feet from the car and became dizzy. House put a hand up to his head and started to sway. Almost instantly he felt a hand come from behind him and steady him which he then quickly grabbed for support.

"Greg…easy," Wilson replied. Wilson could tell from the look on his friend's face that he was ill. "Are you okay?" Wilson asked. The drama of the day coupled with his depression just was starting to wear on him. But again, House didn't feel much like talking.

"I'm fine." House replied to his friend's question. "I guess I shouldn't have sat in on that hot dog eating contest." Wilson didn't like his answer. He never liked it when his friend wasn't being honest with him, especially when he was hurting. "Just give me a minute." House replied.

Wilson could sense over the last few days that his friend was troubled. Was it Stacy? Work? Cameron? Flu? So many things he thought of, but he also could tell it wasn't going to come out easy. Hopefully he could convince House to at least have their Friday drink with him, which House had cancelled the last week.

As a crowd started to form around the damaged vehicle, Cuddy took on her natural leadership role. "Stand back everyone. We need the room." she said. Cuddy knew it was going to be difficult to get the victim out of the car with an accident of this caliber, and she definitely wasn't going to be able to do it alone. As they were waiting for the police to arrive, Cuddy looked inside the driver side door. A young woman, probably around 26 was driving. She was badly bruised but she was conscious.

"Can you hear me?" Cuddy asked. The victim nodded her head but kept her eyes closed. "Don't try to move yet, we are going to help you," Cuddy said softly.

Just then several police cars arrived. One officer was directing traffic around the accident while four others hastily came to the aid of the driver. Cuddy looked over in the direction of House and didn't like what she saw. She knew she had to get to the bottom of this.

-------------

Thank you for reading! Please review so I know to write more!


	2. Me and You

To all my reviewers….thank you _so_ much. You've really inspired me! They each mean a lot. And bree1387, thanks for letting me know about the anon. reviews! I didn't know about about that so I changed it.

----

Chapter Two

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed. She ran over to House as Wilson was trying to steady his friend. "What happened?" she asked Wilson.

_This isn't good_, House thought. Having been recovering from the flu he knew he had been uneasy but he hated having people see him like this. _All I need is my bed and ten good hours of sleep_, he thought to himself.

Wilson shook his head to Cuddy. "House, we need to get you inside and take a look at you," Wilson said. "You don't look well and your hands keep shaking." Wilson was genuinely worried about his friend. Even though he and House had their moments, deep down they were good friends. There were times where there were no words needed, just the two of them and a few good drinks.

"I think there are more pressing issues here, including this accident victim." House replied. He was trying to do anything to divert the focus from himself. _Of course they are right_, he thought. He felt awful but his stubborn demeanor was not going to be persuaded to let them help. "Besides, I have to go baby-sit my colleagues before they break something. Even though last time I left them alone, Cuddy, you ran in on them so drunk and on while duty too! Scared the daylights out of the little one." House secretly hoped his sarcasm would be helpful. "The best thing I can do for them…" he trailed off.

All of a sudden all House could see was light which both startled and frightened him. Wilson immediately held him as he saw his friend turn pale. House grabbed Wilson again, this time with everything he had. "Wilson…" House pleaded. "My…my head." Wilson because increasingly worried for his friend. House really meant a lot to him and he utterly hated seeing him hurting. Wilson held him as Cuddy ran for a gurney.

"Greg, I'm here." Wilson said softly. He knew under the sarcasm that his friend was scared. "Talk to me…what's going on. Are you in pain?" Wilson hoped to get an answer. The more and more House tried steadying himself, the more he felt like he was going to pass out. House grabbed his friend tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, just as he let most of his weight fall to Wilson. "I've got you, try to stay with me. Can you tell me what hurts?" Wilson could feel his heart racing against his chest and knew this wasn't good.

"Please….don't…let go." House pleaded with his friend. "It's getting worse." His breathing was getting shallow and he was having a hard time talking. "I need to sit down," House replied as he collapsed into Wilson's arms.

"Breathe, Greg, you have to stay with me here,' Wilson ordered. "Take short, deep breaths." Wilson could tell that House was started to panic. He was worried he was going to hyperventilate.

Just then Cuddy came running out with a gurney and placed it in front of Dr. House. Wilson steadily picked him up and put him on the bed and pushed him back into the hospital.

"Do you know what happened?" Cuddy asked Wilson. As much as they bickered, Cuddy honestly did admire House and his work. She wished he would be a little less sarcastic at times but when it came down to it, she knew he really could be genuine.

"No…but he was very close to passing out. He's sweating badly. I know he's recovering from the flu so he might have just overdone it. I've noticed he hasn't been himself lately." Wilson replied as they ran down the corridor.

As soon as they got into a room, Wilson began shouting orders to the nurses that began to fill the room. "Start an IV line with 10 mg. saline, and start him on 100 percent oxygen. He was starting to panic and his breathing was becoming erratic. I don't want him to develop hypoxia." Wilson ordered.

Wilson was so concerned about his friend that he didn't realize his own hands were shaking until Cuddy put a hand on his to try and calm him.

"Dr. Wilson, he's going to be fine…if you want me to take over I will." Cuddy offered.

"No, I want to see it through. He asked me not to leave." Wilson replied back. "I'll be fine, I'm just…I'm really worried for him." He replied.

After about fifteen minutes and the nurses carrying out Dr. Wilson's orders, the color started to come back into House's face….slowly, but he looked more stable than he was. _The IV fluid must be doing him good_, thought Wilson. _And the oxygen. He really must be overdoing himself. I just wish he would let me in._

---------

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will have a little more explanations.


	3. Time again

Thank you again to all my reviewers! Bree1387-thank you for the review & medical correction! I may get stuck later on so I will let you know if I do.

Chapter Three

The gurney raced through the hall as they brought the young woman to a room. She was still conscious but needing medical attention. The crash had bruised her face from hitting the wheel and the impact also caused her to get pinned in the car. After the officers were finally able to pry her out, they quickly got her inside.

"Female…Age 26. BP is 156/102 and pulse is weak," the medical student presented. Cuddy ran with the girl along with the medical student and Dr. Chase.

"Her BP is high. Her fever is 102.6. Do we have a previous chart on her medical history?" asked Dr. Chase. "We need to find out if hypertension is a prior condition or if it was brought on by the accident. Check her purse for any medications and if you can't find a chart, check for any phone numbers she might have on her." Dr. Chase was concerned about her age and blood pressure. The nurse went from the room and followed his instructions. Just then, the girl sat her head up slightly and placed her head into her hands.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Chase. Do you know where you are at?" Chase asked.

He waited a moment for an answer but she just held her head. "You hit your head pretty hard. We are going to take you for a CAT scan to make sure everything is ok. Do you remember what happened?" Chase asked.

"No….I don't remember. Where is my purse?" she asked.

Chase looked up from the chart that he was writing on and looked over to the table where her purse sat at the nurses' station. "The nurse has it right now," he replied. "Can you tell me if you can feel this?" Chase proceeded to touch the tops of her toes.

"Yes….I can," she replied softly. "Can I have something for my head?" she asked. Right after she asked Dr. Chase she started to tip her head back towards the pillow. "My headache is getting worse," She replied.

"Are you feeling any other pain?" Chase asked in concern. The monitor showed her pulse rate quickening.

"Yes…my stomach. It hurts," she replied.

After the nurse finished hooking up the IV she told Dr. Chase that Dr. Wilson had wanted to speak with him. Dr. Chase told her to let Dr. Wilson know he'd be a few minutes and that he would page him when he was finished. "Where is the pain in your stomach," Dr. Chase asked. He placed his hands where she showed him and as soon as he touched her she flinched her body.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked concernedly as he held her arm. Dr. Chase was very compassionate to his patients, especially when seeing them in pain. Just then, the girl's nose began bleeding rapidly. Dr. Chase grabbed gauze to help stop the bleeding. She began panicking and Dr. Chase was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay….I'm here to help you," he stated. But he was having trouble getting it to stop. He gently placed his hand on her back and raised her slightly with her head back. After a few minutes she started coughing. She grabbed the side of the bed and fell backwards. She then lost consciousness and slipped into a coma.

-----------


	4. What the day might bring

Chapter Four

As he walked down the hallway he looked over his shoulder and saw the busy lives of everyone around him. With his hand in his pockets and his head lowered, Wilson wondered what the day might bring. Answers? _I just wish he would let me in_ Wilson thought.

The IV fluids dripped into his arm slowly and painlessly. House was resting, wondering how much longer he had to lay there.

_Some of the times we have been_

_Across the shadows of the valley_

_Set apart by the waters of the blue stream_

_Until we meet again._

"Hey…you had us worried," Wilson said as he entered House's room. He approached House's bedside and looked at the monitors to see his progress. Pulling the tape from the EKG machine he saw his heartbeat had lowered and was no longer erratic. Setting his sight on the IV, he noticed it needed changed soon as he wrote some notes on his friend's chart. He no longer needed the oxygen as his breathing had steadied. His blood pressure was good, as well as his color.

"Now don't get all serious on me now," House joked. "I don't care if you want to play doctor, but I know the truth. Pretending to read all these fancy machines. You really are an architect. They are going to catch on to you soon you know." House again was hoping he didn't try to push the issues.

"How are you feeling? Are you still dizzy?" Wilson asked, unnoticed to his friend's sarcasm. Wilson looked up from the chart and was waiting for an answer.

"Just that warm and fuzzy feeling from all the attention. You know how much I love attention. Now can I get back to work?" House started to get up from his bed and Wilson stepped over and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Where do you think you are going? An hour ago you collapsed in my arms. You expect me to let you go back to work? I'm not letting you go anywhere until you explain to me what is going on!" Wilson demanded. "If you don't want to talk about whatever is going on, then I'll give you time on that. But please…." Wilson softened, "…please tell me how long you have been getting dizzy like this."

House could see that Dr. Wilson was losing his patience. He didn't want to upset him and he could tell his lack of information was doing just that. "I'm fine," House replied. "I've been stressed. I didn't eat much today and got dizzy, that's all. Don't worry; I've got medical insurance if you're worried about getting paid," House replied. He could tell this wasn't a good enough answer for Wilson. "James, I….I appreciate your concern but really, I'm still getting over the flu. All I need to do is go to my office and rest. I promise I'll stick to desk work for a few days. I don't feel dizzy anymore," House replied.

"Maybe…._maybe_ if all the tests come back ok I'll let you go home tomorrow. But you are not going back to work for at least a week," Wilson ordered. "House, you can be so stubborn. You need to take care of yourself. I'm your friend and I hate seeing you like this, but I hate even more that I can't help you. I can't help you until you let me."

_Oceans beneath, sky's above_

_Rolling thunder all around_

_A sight unseen, a story untold_

_Until we meet again._

How much House wished he could just go to his office. Or be home, away from anyone, and concerns be forgotten. How he hated the spotlight and microscopic questions.

"How long has your head been hurting? You told me outside your head hurt," Wilson asked, curiously as he looked at House's chart and sat next to his bed. Wilson didn't know how much more he could talk to House without him just answering in mockery. Unbeknownst to Wilson, House really did want to talk to him. It was getting over the hurdle of his self-conscious self more or less. If anyone would understand him, it would be his friend Wilson.

"I've had a headache for a few days. Probably from all the coughing from the flu," House replied honestly, much to Wilson's gladness. "When I….I was outside it seemed like everything blurred and I couldn't stay standing," House replied to his question.

" I know…" Wilson said softly. "That's when I caught you. I could see you had been struggling before though, Greg. You had that, 'Oh no, not again.' look in your eyes when you grabbed me. Had you passed out before today?"

_How did he know that? _House pondered. "I almost did when I saw what was happening on the television. You know those pesky little remotes don't change the channels fast enough. They can send people to the moon but can't invent faster remote controls." House said gleefully.

"You can be impossible!" Wilson shouted as he stood up and left the room.

Wilson walked outside House's room and threw his head into his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Cuddy walked up behind him and asked him on House's progress.

"How's he doing? From the looks of it, not too good," Cuddy questioned.

"He won't talk to me. Every time get gets close, he backs off. I want to know what is happening. I want to know how often he has been feeling like this. I want him to let me talk to him and figure out what is going on." Wilson wished that Cuddy would have more information but she did not. House was just plain out being stubborn.

_Sadness grows like a flower_

_Apart from the silent beauty_

_A ray of hope amidst the dreams_

_Until we meet again._

----------


	5. Idle chit chat

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I hope that you want me to keep the story going….I have ideas about interesting twists. I love the reviews!

Chapter Five

"What do you mean he left AMA?" Wilson shouted. _This day is getting worse_, he thought.

"He signed the papers, Dr. Wilson," the nurse stated. "There was nothing I could do. He was refusing any more treatment. All his tests came back clear."

"I left _explicit_ instructions to him and you that I was aware of the test results but I wanted him to stay here until I could find out what was going on." Wilson said loudly. He really did understand that there was nothing she could do. _House can be so persuasive,_ Wilson thought.

Dr. Wilson walked briskly down the corridor, again, running his hands through his hair. He did this when he was deep in thought and also deeply troubled. Of all the years they have been friends he still couldn't figure out what made House tick. House's misfortune could be construed as the reason why he was how he was. But he was always very private. Wilson passed by several patients down the hall and went into the men's room. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized how much was going on in his life right now. Work, Julie, House. Wilson turned on the water and splashed some water onto his hands and rubbed his face. Head bowed, he knew what he needed to do. Find House.

----------

_Same of love_

_Sorrow sweet_

_Blinding light_

_Until we meet again_

_Why isn't he picking up?_ Wilson thought. _Of course he's not going to pick up, he's not going to talk to me._

"It's your dime…beeeeeep" the answering machine spoke. _House does have an interesting take on life_, Wilson thought. Wilson began another message, "House pick up………I want to talk to you………..call me."

Wilson knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

------------

Click……Click………Click…… Even the sound of his own cane hitting the wall was annoying House. But he was bored. And tired. Once again, House yawned as he picked himself up off the couch using his cane and limped into the kitchen. The pain in his leg was constant and he knew he'd have to confront Wilson in the next few days for another prescription. He opened the fridge to try and find something to eat. _Mmmm…Cuddy's fruitcake….sounds about as good to me right now as treating a bowel obstruction_, House thought. He grabbed the milk and put it on the counter and hobbled over to get a glass. When he had the glass in his hand he noticed his hand shaking. Putting the glass down he hobbled over to his cane and just wasn't quick enough and fell to the ground. _I'm glad James didn't see this_, House thought. Must have been the unconscious thought because just at that moment, Dr. Wilson was knocking on the door. House painfully helped himself up and walked to the door.

"Sorry, I gave at the office," House said as he greeted his friend. "Or if you are here for the coffee you might want to try another apartment. My coffee tastes worse than Cuddy's fruitcake." House turned around and started walking towards the couch as he pointed to the fridge.

"So you were the one that got stuck with it?" Wilson laughed. "That's what happens when you are the last one to leave a party House. Wow, that was noble of you to actually take it." Wilson noticed that House had all his color back in his face and was pleased. "Dr. House, were you trying to make Dr. Cuddy feel good?" Wilson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well she looked so excited to have made the stupid thing. I was being hard on her all day. Besides, that stuff was so hard I considered it to be something I could use in self-defense when Chase gets cocky." House said, motioning Wilson to sit down.

"You have to admit she does mean well,' Wilson said, looking around House's apartment. "I like what you've done with the place. Who painted that picture?" Wilson was intrigued with a painting that was sitting up in between the TV and the wall. He picked it up and it was a picture of a sunset, one of the most beautiful he's ever seen.

"It was a paint-by-number, I got caught up in it." House said wryly.

"You did this?" exclaimed Wilson. "It's good."

House hated praise almost as much as he hated attention. "Have you heard from Julie?" House asked, changing the subject.

"She left me a message yesterday saying she wanted to talk. I haven't called her back yet." Wilson replied.

An awkward silence fell between the two friends. Wilson, being the one to break it said, "House, how do you feel?"

House looked to the floor, trying to avoid the conversation. "I'm fine. Look, there was no reason for me to stay there, I'm taking it easy here," House replied.

Wilson sat forward on the couch, his hands cupped together. "You got anything to drink here?"

"Name your poison," House replied, beginning to stand up.

"I can get my own drink House, stay there," Wilson ordered, holding his hand up.

House laughed, "Wilson, I told you I am fine. Well, except for my leg but you just keep giving me those prescriptions and I'll keep pretending to be your friend," House said sarcastically. "I can get you a drink."

Wilson slid back to the back of the couch and looked around the apartment again. "How is it that you can be so stubborn of a person and still have great taste?" Wilson asked.

House stopped where he was and answered wryly, standing up straight, "I'm not stubborn. I'm dignified."

"Sure House, you're not stubborn. That's why you left the hospital against my medical advice. No, that's not stubborn," Wilson replied back. He looked at his friend favoring his leg and felt sympathy; he just wished his friend wouldn't have had to go through that medical drama of almost losing a leg.

"Speaking of pain, I need more meds," House said without looking at his friend, continuing to pour him a drink.

"How about I make it a stipulation that in order to get more pills you need therapy?" Wilson suggested, smiling that he was holding this over him.

"Oh boy, more warm and fuzzies. Maybe we can get to know each other and even play some ball." House said dryly.

"Them or me Greg," Wilson demanded.

When House was finished pouring the drink, he limped back over to the couch and gave his friend his drink. As he handed Wilson the glass, he noticed again his hand was shaking again. Wilson slowly stood up to House's level, holding the glass and his hand at the same time. He took the drink from House and helped his friend sit down.

"I just need to sit," House told Wilson, closing his eyes.

"Greg…look, I know this is driving you nuts with me pestering you. If you're not going to take care of yourself than someone has to." Wilson said.

"But you have trouble dressing yourself Wilson," House said. "You show up at work, clothes awry. Oh wait, that's just your girlfriend's fault."

"You are good at changing the subject, did anyone ever tell you that?" Wilson asked.

House gently put his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes again.

_A mellow main_

_So bashfully drawn_

_I come to your side_

_Until we meet again_


	6. Her name is Natasha

Chapter 6

"Your name is Natasha," Dr. Chase whispered to himself, looking over the newly formed chart. He stood over her, lying comatose in the hospital bed. "I wish you could speak to me," he told her.

Amidst the hustle of the clinic, hallways full of uncertainties, Dr. Chase sat down next to her bed, painstakingly contemplating her prognosis. Trying to eliminate every other possibility, he knew what he needed to do. House. He could put a different perspective on this. There was no clear cut answer to this young girl's diagnosis. Could have this been caused by the accident. He was beginning to rule that out, thinking whatever this might be may have caused her accident. _Her CAT scan came back fine so there's no apparent head injury,_ thought Dr. Chase as he tapped his pencil on the chart.

"Still no progress?" Dr. Foreman asked, walking into the room. He had looked through the CAT scan himself for over an hour and found no traces of injury, past or present.

"No, I've gone over dozens of prognoses but nothing yet," Dr. Chase replied. "The fact that she had an acute nosebleed made me believe the accident may have caused head injury but you looked it over yourself," Chase stood up and looked again at the monitors, motioning Foreman over to them also. "I'm trying to fit together the puzzle of what happened first, accident or injury. See here, her brain activity is solid, except for the fact that she is in a coma. Her BP is down from when she came in and all the rest of her vitals are fine." Walking over to Natasha, he gently moved the sheet from her legs. "Her legs are swelled and slightly bruised, coupled with the nosebleed made me believe her BP was sky rocking at the time of the accident which may have caused something, but it came back down on its own." Chase was trying to make sense of this the best he could.

"We'll have to wait until the rest of the labs come back to see what we're missing," Dr. Forman replied. "Keep me updated on her progress."

Dr. Chase didn't want to bother House, especially at home after what he had gone through. Dr. Wilson didn't even want him returning to work for a week, much less the next day. He really couldn't consult with Dr. Wilson until the rest of the blood work was back anyway.

---------------

_The many weep_

_A people scorn_

_A small surmise_

_Until we meet again_

"If you not only write the script but also pick it up, I'll give you the couch for the night," House told Wilson. "I can keep myself busy so you can have privacy to talk to Julie on the phone."

"You drive a hard bargain House," Wilson replied. He won in both ways; he got to have a place for the night and make sure House was okay. "Don't forget to let me back in," Wilson reminded him.

"Don't worry; just knock on the door and if I see you are carrying my script and a pizza I'll let you right in." House liked it that Wilson could be so easy.

"Well my friend, you owe me for more than your fair share of drinks so I'll have to consider the latter of that," Wilson said as he was looking for his keys. "Is there anything else you need?" Wilson asked.

"A better apartment, tuning on my piano, oh and that redhead's phone number that just moved in across the hall. You know I'm easy to make happy Wilson," House said as Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, you mean from the store? Buy me six pounds of sugar and cake mix. I'm going to bake Cuddy a surprise for sticking me with that fruitcake." House left his cane by the table as he hobbled over to the couch for his wallet.

"You know you shouldn't leave that behind." Wilson was making himself aware of House's habit of 'forgetting' his cane when he walked.

"What do you care, you're in the "Most Prescriptions of the Month" club at the clinic. I'm actually doing you a favor." House couldn't let that one slip by as he kept on limping.

"You never cease to amaze me House," Wilson replied, shaking his head. "Don't fall asleep so you won't hear me knocking."

"Again, come script and pizza in hand," House smiled.

-----------------------

_Small wonders_

_Full of love_

_I see today_

_Tomorrow_

_Forever_

_Until we meet again._

House sat on the floor next to his couch, looking out the window at the stars_. How vast, how many, how free_, he thought. He knew Wilson would be returning soon so he could eat and then sleep. Using the couch, he stood back up and limped over to the counter to make another drink. Pouring his usual, he placed the bottle back in its spot and drank a quarter of it.

Wilson began knocking on the door as House set his drink down and started walking towards the door. He stopped and turned back around and grabbed his cane. _He better appreciate how much I bend for him_, House thought. _Just my luck he'd want to talk about my leg again. He and Cameron should go out, how sappy they are._ House opened the door as Dr. Wilson asked, "Want to buy some cookies, sir?"

"You're awful old to be soliciting cookies, young man." House replied.

"Well you're awful old to be not using your cane," Wilson retorted as he walked back into the apartment, setting his things down.

"I have it in my hand!" House contented. "So I limped a few steps, I had to help you."

"I got pepperoni and sausage," Wilson mentioned. "Too bad Foreman wasn't here, we could have convinced him to pay."

Opening the pizza box House replied, "Are you kidding me? If those savages I call team were here we wouldn't get so much as the box to eat. But Cameron likes me so she would have bought two."

"Don't forget to call Julie," House said, looking at Wilson.

House and Wilson sat back and enjoyed the peaceful company.

Thanks for reading! Please review with what you think of the story so far and where it's going.


	7. My thoughts exactly

Chapter Seven

_The alarm seems unusually loud this morning,_ thought House. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. Getting out of bed was difficult. After lying so long, House's leg stiffened and was very difficult to maneuver. A few minutes passed then he grabbed his cane and made his way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

_Do you believe me when I tell you?_

_The artists and their masterpieces swaying in the breeze_

_Dance with me, talk to me, play with me..._

_Until we meet again._

When House came out of the bathroom he heard Wilson arguing with someone. Rubbing the towel against his hair to dry it, he hobbled over to the bed to grab his cane. _How does Wilson do it?_ House thought as he realized that Wilson was on the phone with Julie. _For the way she treats him I don't understand how he stands it._

"Fine, then I'll let it go. No, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please…just let me fini…." Wilson dropped his head and looked at the phone. She hung up on him, again.

"Trouble in paradise?" House asked.

"You could say that," Wilson said.

House moved over to the couch opposite of where Wilson was sitting. He gingerly positioned his leg so he could sit comfortably. "Want to talk about it?" House asked.

"No….nothing new. She's just….I can't believe how childish she is acting right now." Wilson said as he sat back on the couch and folded his hands across his chest.

He was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. House started to get up and was having a difficult time. Wilson put a hand up to stop him and said, "I'll get it, you stay there."

Wilson opened the door and on the other side was Dr. Cameron. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hi Dr. Wilson," she said.

"Hello Dr. Cameron," Wilson greeted her.

House was very surprised to see her. "How did you know to find me here," House asked.

"Um, you live here," replied Cameron.

"Score one for Dr. Cameron. You don't miss any details, do you?" House replied.

Cameron walked over to house, handing him the flowers. "These are for you. They're from the team and Dr. Cuddy." She said. House knew it was her idea. "How are you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"I've got something going on with my leg that won't go away, but otherwise peachy," House replied.

Wilson and Cameron exchanged glances, knowing that House was not going to divulge any more information than he had to. They both knew that he was a very private person.

"Well I have to get to work, is there anything you need?" Cameron asked, vaguely uncomfortable being in House's apartment.

"Just to get back to work, can you talk that into Wilson for me?" House thought he'd slip that one by.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron," Wilson didn't give her a chance to answer. She walked back out and closed the door behind her.

"Aw, come on coach; let the old doc back in the game, eh?" House again tried but to no avail.

"Show me three solid days of feeling great," Wilson started as House paused him, pointing to his leg, "Ok, feeling great besides the leg; and I'll let you back in." Wilson knew that his friend could always be more stubborn than anyone else he knew.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes when Wilson said, "Julie wants to meet with me to talk. She said she has some issues she wants to discuss."

"That sounds fun," House replied, steadying his eye contact.

"Yeah, nothing better than being railed on in front of other people." Wilson kept his hands folded, looking down at them. House remained focused on his friend as he talked. He knew this was very difficult for him. "You know one thing I don't understand? Why she wants to stay together if she has so many problems with me?" Wilson said, exasperated.

"You listen to her, you let her talk and you are a great person, James. She still loves you…she will always love you. I think these are more her issues right now." House said, still not breaking his eye contact.

"Yeah, and aren't I the lucky one," Wilson said, burying his head into his hands. "I need to meet her for lunch, will you be ok here?"

"Make sure you leave the remote where I can reach and I'll be great," House replied. "And Wilson…don't let her be too hard on you."

As Wilson was gathering a few of his things, House felt his heart racing. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, breathing softly.

Wilson saw him from the other side of the room and walked over to him. "Greg….you doing okay?" Wilson asked, concerned. He sat down next to him and saw him beginning to sweat.

"I just need some water," House replied. He suddenly tried to stand up as Wilson stopped him.

"I'll get it." Wilson walked quickly to the kitchen and poured House some water. He gave the glass to him when he noticed his hands shaking again.

"Do you feel dizzy again?" Wilson asked as he felt House's pulse.

House didn't reply but only tried standing again. "Greg, either you sit here or I take you back to the hospital. Those were my orders anyway were for you to stay there," Wilson retorted, helping him back down.

"I'm not dizzy, just tired," House replied, only somewhat telling the truth.

"By the way, today doesn't count in the 'three days of feeling great'," Wilson reminded him. "I'm going to help you back in your bed," Wilson ordered.

"I can do it myself," replied House, somewhat vehemently. "Besides, you need to go meet Julie."

"I'm just going to stay here to balance you," Wilson insisted. He walked next to House cautiously as to make sure he was not going to let his friend fall. But after two steps House felt the room spinning. He held Wilson and grabbed the bookshelf as well. Wilson caught him and eased him to the floor. House squeezed his eyes shut as he clutched his stomach and began vomiting. Wilson knelt beside his friend as he held his head and his side. With his head buried in Wilson's hand, House felt himself breathing rapidly. Letting out a moan, House pressed his stomach again as he continued vomiting. Wilson bent sideways and grabbed the phone to dial 911.

-----------------

Thanks for reading! If anyone is interested I have a few more chapters I'm working on if you'd like me to continue.


	8. Wings, Sacrifice, Solace and a Prayer

This is my first fanfic and I am loving each of the reviews you all have given! Thanks so much to _Ivory Novelist_, _boredandhomealone, Br1de-of-fr3ddy, Nikelodean, __bree1387, __Godsbane__, Lauren, Moose, __N. Beresford and __Rennie51._

Thanks too for all the suggestions. I've incorporated them into this newest edition. I hope you enjoy & please read & review!

Chapter Eight

_Abate from my heart, my old friend_

_You stand beside me _

_Walk with me_

_Until we meet again_

Sirens blaring, Wilson held his friend with so many uncertainties. He was mentally reviewing everything that had happened. _All of the initial tests of House came back fine. He's still in pain. And, worse off, he won't talk to me about it._

The door opened and the paramedics came inside, quickly moving over to where House was lying. They did the preliminary tests on House; BP, heart rate, temp. His pulse was up and he began talking to the paramedic.

"Wi...Wilson?" House asked.

"I'm here Greg," Wilson responded. "The paramedics are here and we're bringing you back to the hospital."

As Wilson was trying to explain to House what was going on, he started getting agitated with Wilson. "I told you I don't need to go…I just need…" House trailed, as he closed his eyes laid back on the gurney. He held his leg as it was getting more painful.

"Is your leg bothering you too?" The paramedic asked.

"No….but you are," House retorted.

"House….listen to me. You need to get checked again. We will run more tests and see what's going on." Wilson explained.

House knew he didn't have a leg to stand on, literally. Wilson wasn't giving in and he was in no position to argue. He laid back and allowed himself to be taken back to the hospital

---------------------------

_Same as many_

_Different as few_

_Talk with me_

_Until we meet again_

"What happened this time?" Dr. Cuddy exclaimed concernedly, as she hurriedly met Wilson at the entrance doors.

"He was dizzy again; all of a sudden he began vomiting and couldn't stand up. I need to review the preliminary tests again." Wilson responded, frustrated, running his hand through his hair.

"But everything came back clear," Cuddy replied.

The two doctors stood outside the room that House had just been brought into. House looked at them as he was trying his best not to let his face grimace as much as the pain was protruding throughout his body.

Wilson walked into the room with Cuddy as they watched the nurse hook up an IV.

"When I told you that I wanted you in the clinic, Dr. House I didn't mean to come in this way," Cuddy began lightly. "You could have at least come in scrubbed."

"Yes Dr. Cuddy, and as a patient I can tell you I'm displeased that you are flaunting yourself at me," House replied loudly. "That is sexual harassment and I want it to stop." _Make her angry and she'll leave you alone._

_Alone is where I am_

_But you greet me_

_You and me, another day_

_Until we meet again._

Cuddy's pager had gone off a second time and she told House that she would be back to see him. _Great, can't wait,_ thought House. He sat back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"So you think I'm giving up as easy as her?" Wilson asked, as he sat down on the chair next to House's bed. He held his chart in his lap as he looked concernedly at his friend. This time it was his turn not to break the eye contact, except to glance at the IV that was sustaining his fluids for the moment. He sat up with his elbows to his knees. "What am I missing that you aren't telling me," Wilson whispered.

"Well, for one thing, you're date with Julie," House said quietly.

Wilson sighed. "There are some things that are more important right now, and I'd hope that you would extend that same respect to me."

House laughed. "So, you're saying I owe you?"

Wilson was becoming agitated himself. "You want to know what you owe me House? You _owe me _an explanation. Why are you doing this to yourself? I can't help you until you start helping yourself." Wilson was trying to convey his feelings without upsetting him too much in his state. He knew he was vulnerable, but at the same time he needed to know what was happening.

"Wilson!" House laughed again, "I told you I have the flu. I got hit hard this time and I still can't even stand up right. Look…I'll make you a deal. I'll sleep for three days solid. You can check on me when it's over. Just let me…" House paused, "let me go back home."

"You're serious?" Wilson retorted. "You want me to let you go back home after what you just put me through? You think I enjoy seeing you like this?" Wilson looked at the monitor and noticed that House's heart rate was climbing and he needed to back off. "Look, House," Wilson started softly, "if all you have is the flu then you are right…you did get hit very hard. But I need to monitor you to see any kind of progress or regression. You _know_ that."

As he was finishing his sentence, Dr. Wilson's pager went off as well. The phone number that was scribed on it was Julie's. _Oh great_, he thought.

As ailing as House was, he still was concerned that Julie wasn't going to let this go easily. "I'm sorry I messed up your fun date," House told his friend sincerely.

"Do you think she'll believe me if I tell her what happened," Wilson said with a smile.

"Probably not. Tell her that I was allergic to some Girl Scout cookies you were selling," House replied. He was getting tired, and Wilson saw that.

"I want you to try to get some sleep. I've ordered new blood work so if there is anything new I'll find out," Wilson told him as he stood up. "I'll be back soon."

House was glad his medication was kicking in as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

---------------------------

_Broken satire_

_Blue moon rejoice_

_Pieces departing_

_Until we meet again_

"He's my friend. Yes, I know you need me right now but…I'll still meet with yo…." Wilson was frustrated as he tried to have a conversation with Julie. He knew blatantly not showing up for a date was wrong but under normal circumstances his excuse wouldn't have even been any cause for despondency. Right now when things were shaky any kind of excuse wouldn't be able to hold its own, no matter what parties were involved. Knowingly missing a chance to open the channels was hard on them both, but Wilson knew he made the right decision. He couldn't leave his friend in a time of need.

"Julie," Wilson started quietly, "we need to talk. I need to know why you are so distant. Give me a couple of hours and I'll see you." Wilson felt like he was having the same conversation with two different people. Two stubborn people.

Wilson hung up the phone and again placed his head into his hands. His head was throbbing from everything going on between Julie and House. He rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk with his head down.

"You doing ok, Dr. Wilson?" Dr. Cameron walked into his office carrying paperwork.

Wilson smiled. "I've had better days."

"I compared the blood work from House's first visit and the ones from today," Cameron told Wilson as she paged through the papers. The only thing that I noticed different was this time his radioallergosorbent test came back slightly higher, but nothing of great concern. If it is some kind of allergy it's very minor." Wilson had to smile that if House was allergic to his cookies, he'd have a true out with Julie.

"Thank you, Dr. Cameron," Wilson said.

"Dr. Wilson?" Cameron began.

"Yes, what is it?" Wilson stood up and stretched.

"Has House seemed….different…lately?" Cameron asked cautiously.

"He has. I don't know why." Wilson shook his head.

"I'll keep you apprised when the rest of the blood work comes back," she replied.

_House_, Wilson thought. _What aren't you telling me?_


	9. Another piece of the pie

Chapter Nine

_Natasha_, Dr. Chase thought. _What aren't you telling me?_

Chase stood over her bed looking at her chart. Dr. Foreman walked in Natasha's room with paperwork.

"I have some of the test results Chase," Foreman began.

"I'm listening," Chase responded.

"She has ascites, which would explain her abdominal pain, high BP and swelling," Foreman said. "It doesn't explain the coma but again we don't know if the egg came before the chicken by way of the accident."

Dr. Chase tapped his pencil to his head, thinking of reasons for the coma. _If only she could tell me what happened_, Chase thought. He wished again that House was here to consult with. He knew he was in the hospital and debated whether or not to talk with him.

**------------------------**

_Raindrops turn to teardrops_

_Mountaintops turn to the valley in scorn_

_Understanding a believe beyond_

_Until we meet again_

"Absolutely not Chase," Dr. Wilson said, shaking his head. "There is no way I'm letting you have him consult on a case after what he's been going through. I'll review her blood work and see what I can find."

Chase knew this was going to be the answer, but he had to find out. Dr. Wilson was always very protective of Dr. House, especially when it came to his health.

Wilson began rubbing his head again. He opened his drawer and took out a bottle of aspirin. He took two with water and laid his head back against his chair. Even though aspirin had been bothering his stomach in the recent weeks, that was all he had with him right now. Stress was starting to catch up to him. Julie needed to discuss her issues and he was more than concerned about House. Sitting here, watching the sun's rays falling upon his desk he pondered his future. He was secure where he was at by way of employment, but he didn't understand what the future was holding for him and Julie.

He stood up, amidst the headache he had been experiencing, and walked out of his office down the corridor to see House. As he approached his room he stopped and looked at how tired House looked. He took his chart and opened the door.

"Hey why aren't you working?" asked Wilson as he sat down.

"Beautifully said Dr. Wilson," House replied.

The two friends sat for a few minutes watching the game on TV that was playing at House's side.

"You look tired," Wilson mentioned as he looked at his friend.

"I am," House replied. "More tired of laying around though, I should get up and move."

"Easy cowboy, you're not going anywhere yet," Wilson demanded. As he instructed his friend to stay lying down, Wilson sat forward suddenly.

"Wilson…" House sat up himself. "What is it?"

"I just think I have something going on with the aspirin. I need to stop being cheap and throw them away and get ibuprofen. They keep making my stomach hurt," Wilson told him, closing his eyes.

"How long have you been taking aspirin? More importantly, what for?" House asked concernedly.

"Like you have room to talk, Mr. Nothing's Wrong," Wilson laughed. Even though laughing was irritating his stomach more. "Just stress headaches. I'm sure once Julie spills her guts as to what exactly I am doing wrong in this relationship they'll start to go away."

"How did that go?" House asked.

"She's mad, of course. I'm not worried about it. I had more important matters," Wilson explained.

House knew that 'he' was the 'more important matters' and he felt a bit ashamed about not being more honest with his friend. "Wilson..." House started.

"You're welcome," Wilson finished.

The two friends sat back and finished watching the game.

-----------------------------

Like so far? Please review to let me know what you think! I have Chapter 10 started with more heavy House/Wilson friendship with hurt/comfort.


	10. Every morning you welcome me

Authors Note: Thank you again for all the reviews! I'm having fun writing this and I hope you are having just as much fun reading. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

Wilson was dialing the phone when he rethought his actions. He hung up the phone and decided to wait to return Julie's call. _I know exactly what she is going to say, _thought Wilson. _I even know it's going to be my fault, it always seems to be._ Dr. Wilson wished that he could have more answers for her. Sure, he's been distant with her but so has she. It seems far too risky to call when he is under so much stress as he might say the wrong thing. _Maybe after I sit and relax I can have more strength to deal with it_, he hoped.

Head still pounding, Dr. Wilson walked down to the nurses' station where he found Dr. Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy, do you have a minute?" asked Wilson.

Cuddy looked up from the chart and stood up. "Of course. Let's walk," she replied. The two doctors walked through the hall towards the elevator. They waited until it opened and started walking in. "How is House doing?" Cuddy asked as she pressed the button.

"Well, symptoms presenting he could be right on all accounts. He did get pushed down hard from the flu and he could just be taking longer to recover," Wilson said, looking at the doors.

"But you don't believe that," Cuddy said questionably.

"No….I…I know House. He's private and he's stubborn. Both points to what I believe are him just not wanting to talk about it. He's insisting it's the flu and I may just have to wait it out. Dr. Cameron found a very mild allergy, possibly environmental, but nothing dangerous. That's all I have to go on," he continued, exasperated, "all the rest of the tests are normal."

"Are you doing okay, Dr. Wilson? You don't seem like yourself today," Cuddy asked.

"Actually that's why I asked to talk," Wilson started as the doors opened to let them out. "I need a prescription for ibuprofen, 800mg."

"That's a pretty high dose. What's been going on?" Cuddy asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Stress headaches. Julie and I are….well, just not very amicable right now you could say," Wilson said quietly. "Just a lot going on right now," he said, looking at the floor. They walked over to the line and grabbed something to eat.

"I'm sorry to hear that, James. Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Cuddy proceeded to sit down with her tray and listen to Wilson.

Wilson stared down at his food which looked very unappetizing at the moment. He ran his fingers through his hair and just sighed. "I'll let you know if I do. If I have a breakdown trying to get House to listen to me then you can sign off on my vacation."

Cuddy was glad he talked to her. Wilson was a strong man and cared deeply for his friends. He selected his friends wisely and when he did, he was there 110 percentfor them. Observing that he always took care of other people before himself, Cuddy wanted to make sure he was okay. "Are you going to eat your salad?" Cuddy asked, noticing that he hadn't started eating.

Wilson nodded as he thought about the fact that unless he could come up with a way to convince House to level with him, he had no choice but to discharge him.

-------------------------


	11. Believe in yourself

Chapter 11

_The song of the birds_

_Language unbroken_

_Singing sweet, melodious hymns_

_Be mine….stay…_

_Until we meet again_

"Not again!" House whispered as he watched the soccer game on his TV. He laid back and shifted himself sideways to ease pressure off his leg. The orders came to have the IV and monitors removed so at least he was less constrained. He looked up and from the hallway walked Wilson towards his room. He sat there staring at his friend as he approached.

"Hey, I'm from the welcome wagon bearing news," Wilson said, closing the door behind him. He sat next to House's bed and folded his arms.

"And I thought you were Candi from Shangri-La," House said disappointed.

"Your test results came back," Wilson started.

House, shifting again with contortion on his face asked, "So am I good or am I staying? Much as I'd like to stay they don't exactly have the channel selection here like at my place. No offense, Wilson, but you're not exactly eye candy for me."

"Is your leg bothering you," Wilson asked, standing up after noticing the expression of pain on his face. He moved the sheet from his leg and examined it. "It feels rigid. You know I can use that to keep you here," Wilson said, smiling.

"Sooo then I take it the tests came back clean and you have nothing to keep me here with," House asked, smiling, knowing he was right.

Wilson sat back down and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes back up and put his head down in his hands.

"Wilson," House got up from his bed and steadied himself against Wilson's chair. He put his hand on his friend's back and leaned over to his level. Softly he asked, "Wilson….where does it hurt?" House knew instinctively that his friend was in pain. He knew it just from watching him walking down the hallway that something was bothering him.

Wilson didn't answer right away which concerned House. But House stood next to him for a few minutes looking him over. "I don't think the salad is sitting well," he whispered, closing his eyes again.

"What about your head?" House knew again, intuitively that his headache has yet to go away. Wilson shook his head as to convey, 'No'. He sat back quickly and felt nausea settling in. He rocked back forward as House stayed close by him.

"Take it easy James," House told him instructively, holding his shoulders gently. Judging by the sweat from his forehead and his expression of discomfort House understood that he was nauseated.

House turned around and grabbed another chair to be closer to Wilson. "Keep your eyes closed and put your head between your knees," House ordered.

"Can't," Wilson responded. "Can't throw up in your room. I won't have any leverage then to keep you here." House felt very eased when he heard Wilson joking.

"Nah, you'll just tell them that I did it," House replied gratefully that Wilson was still coherent. He steadied his grip again on Wilson as he obeyed his instructions to put his head down.

For the next ten minutes, House stayed next to Wilson as he rocked in his chair slowly. He held his stomach hoping the nausea would subside. When Wilson began gradually to sit back up in his chair, House took over and carefully eased him back.

"Want to tell me what just happened?" House asked as he himself sat back in his chair.

"I wasn't hungry but I ate some of that salad anyway. I also took a high dose of ibuprofen after that," Wilson answered. "I just won't order the salad next time."

"Tell me how long you've been having headaches," House asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Off and on, just when stress starts to build. It's just my body's reaction to stress, Greg," Wilson assured him.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" House asked.

"You have enough to worry about," Wilson laughed. "Who's wearing the hospital gown?"

"You know why you brought me here. To get a chance to see my ass in this gown," House said wryly.

"Ugh…House, I successfully deterred vomiting once. Please don't make it come back," Wilson said, closing his eyes.

"You going to be okay? Why don't you let me take your vitals," House suggested, not breaking his glance.

"Actually I'm going back to your apartment to sleep. I get to be your escort back home," Wilson told him.

"Cuddy put you up to that, didn't she?" House said, walking slowly to get his clothes.

"No, I just want to be there if you get weak again," Wilson said.

"Wilson?" House asked.

"Yeah?" Wilson responded.

"If you got that sick from salad, when we go back to my place please don't eat the fruitcake," House said sarcastically.

---------------------------

I hope everyone still likes where this is going. Please review! I've got Chapter 12 began.


	12. Talk to me

Chapter Twelve

"You don't have to worry, I'll buy the pizza tonight," House told Wilson as he was opening the door to his apartment.

"Please House, don't mention food," Wilson responded, still ill from lunch.

"I can't help it that you have poor taste in food choices," House told him. He sifted through the mail while he limped over to the couch. "Why don't you take it easy and lay down for awhile." House looked at his friend and saw how tired he was. Emotionally and physically.

"Good idea. Just please don't wake me if you order out," Wilson reminded him, walking to the bedroom.

House sat on the couch reading the mail. He was worried about Wilson. He had never found anyone that truly cared like he did. House walked to the kitchen and opened up the drawer under the cabinet. Standing there for several minutes he picked up a bottle of scotch. Drawing on his thoughts he was about to pour himself a drink and stopped. Putting his hand through his hair he put the bottle back and limped back over to the couch.

House himself decided to rest. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his medication, as he leg was beginning to cramp. After taking two, he lied back on the couch and closed his eyes.

------------------------------

_He told me the story_

_I sat and listened_

_Believed the words_

_Strumming the strings_

_I care for the weak_

_Until we meet again_

Wilson woke up to his cell phone ringing. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. _Finally my headache is gone_, he thought. Reaching over to his coat pocket, he looked at the caller ID. _Julie._

"Hi," Wilson began.

"Hi," Julie followed.

"How are you?" Wilson continued.

"Tired. I haven't been getting much sleep," Julie commented.

"I know how you feel." Wilson knew exactly how she felt. He's been very out of commission these last few days that he really hasn't been able to sleep much.

"Can we talk?" Julie asked.

"Sure…just tell me when," Wilson told her.

"Can you meet me tonight?" Julie asked.

After Wilson and Julie talked about the logistics of the date, he hung up the phone and walked out of the room.

"Good morning," House told him, even though it was 6:30 p.m.

"Haha." Wilson was glad he was here. He really didn't want to be alone, and this way he could keep an eye on House's health.

"Feel better?" House asked as he flipped through the TV.

"Much. How about yourself?" Wilson asked his friend.

"I'd like to be working but other than that…" House was pressing the issue.

"Like I said, House. Three good days. And besides, you promised me that you would sleep for three days. I don't forget promises very easily," Wilson reminded him, smiling.

"I don't mind sleeping. As long as I can watch TV in between," House said.

Wilson stretched on the couch where he was sitting. "Have you heard from Stacy?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, she called and wanted to meet with me to clear some things up. I told her I was taking a cruise for a few weeks. Works out good that way." Wilson knew exactly what House meant. Dealing with his problems was a lot harder than walking away from them. Especially for House.

"By the way, Wilson I need more meds again." House thought he'd throw that in there.

"House…" Wilson knew he needed to address the issue with his medication. "I just picked some up for you last week," Wilson said softly, sitting forward. "How many have you been taking?"

"My leg's been worse Wilson. I need them to control the pain." House was sure that Wilson wasn't going to give him more without an explanation.

"I just want to make sure that you're not hurting yourself Greg. There's other ways of controlling the pain," Wilson told him.

"Yeah, like the therapy that you mentioned. Talk it out. Maybe if I tell a bunch of guys like me how bad this damn thing hurts it will make it feel better." House knew he was getting agitated all the while Wilson didn't agree with him.

"It can't hurt House," Wilson told him. "I can help you work through when it gets painful. If you learn to manage it and become aware of when the pain is at its worst then you can try other methods first. Then instead of getting more meds you could either stay where you are at or decrease it."

House knew very well that Wilson was right. Stubborn as the day is long though, he didn't want to give up the fight. "I'll have my people call your people and we'll set something up."

"House, I just don't want to see you become addicted. Especially since I am the one prescribing this for you. I can't just blindly write these things out for you without the proper examination. And since we are dealing with powerful medication that is why I need you to be honest with me."

"Fine, Wilson," House began. "I approached Cuddy about my true love for her and she turned me down. The meds are helping me deal with it. Just wish those dreams about her would stop."

"House…you are…." Wilson wanted to say unattainable but he decided to let it go for the moment.

They sat watching the TV for several minutes. Wilson sat quietly and then wanted to let House in on what was happening that evening.

"Julie wants to see me," Wilson began, looking at the floor.

House looked away from the TV to his friend, sipping his coffee. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

Wilson laughed. "Am I up for this or do I want to do this? I know I need to talk with her but I'm just not looking forward to it." Wilson sat back at the couch and looked at his friend. "House, your hands are shaking again." He stood up and walked over to him. House got up and walked away from him.

"Greg! Don't walk away…tell me what is going on," Wilson demanded.

House slammed his coffee mug on the counter and shattered it. "Dammit Wilson, why do you have to be so concerned about me? You need to take care of _yourself_!"

"Greg, you hand is bleeding," Wilson said calmly, walking closer to him holding out his hand.

"I'm FINE," House screamed, moving further away.

"Greg…stop." Wilson was trying to calm him down. He tried to put a hand on House's shoulder to stop him, but only to be shoved away.

"Please, leave me alone," House requested.

That made Wilson stop in his tracks. "I was just trying to help you, House. Why won't you let me?"

House put a hand to his head in exasperation. He looked at his hand and then shifted his eyes to Wilson. "The cuts are superficial. It's fine."

"Okay, maybe the cuts are fine but you aren't," Wilson responded calmly.

"Wilson, please, I want to be alone right now. And you need to go see Julie anyway," House told Wilson, making sure he did not make eye contact.

"I don't want to leave you alone right now, Greg," Wilson said quietly. "I know you are not okay. I don't care what you tell me."

"We can talk when you get back," House told him, finally looking him in the eyes.

"You keep your phone in your hand House," Wilson demanded. "If you, at all, need to get a hold of me, call me and I will be right here. That is the only way I will leave you right now is if you promise me that."

"Fine." Using his cane, House limped over to the kitchen and started cleaning up the broken glass.

"Here, let me do that," Wilson told him.

"No, I got it. It's my fault anyway," House said.

Wilson bent over and started picking up the broken glass anyway. After all the pieces were in the garbage, he put his hand on House's arm.

"We will talk when I get back, okay?" Wilson really didn't feel comfortable leaving his friend right now. But he knew the more he forced the issue the more that he would push his friend away. His eyes were full of sorrow and all he wanted to do was to let him know that he was there for him.

House nodded his head but looking away from Wilson. He knew Wilson was right. He couldn't keep going on like this. But he needed to be alone to collect his thoughts.

_Depth of the soul_

_Trying to believe_

_Sacred love_

_Pour down _

_Until we meet again._


	13. Julie

Chapter Thirteen

Wilson waited at the table that he chose, patiently, for Julie. He scanned the room seeing all of the happy couples eating their dinner. Not only did nothing look appetizing to him, but he was saddened that he knew his marriage was failing. Trying to relocate the love they shared from the start, Wilson grew more and more saddened.

"Hi," a voice came from behind Wilson.

Wilson turned around and stood up. _Julie. _"Hi." Wilson knew this was going to be uncomfortable but not this much.

"Sit down," Julie told him.

They both sat at the table and Wilson cleared his throat. Julie could tell he was nervous so she tried to break the ice. Even thought it was hard having to break the ice with her husband.

"I heard they have great salmon here," she began.

Just the sound of her saying that made his stomach turn. He prayed that he wasn't going to be sick tonight. Not in front of Julie. In a strange sort of way he didn't want her to see him vulnerable. That's why he was worried about their relationship. He didn't know how honest he could be with her.

Looking at the menu, virtually nothing looked good to him. He hoped that it wouldn't hinder their dinner the fact that he was again fighting nausea. "Is that what you are getting?" he asked.

"Probably," she replied. "James, how have you been? I don't get to see you as much anymore with all the hours you have been putting in."

_Here we go._ "I've been fine. Look, Julie, I know I haven't been around as much lately but….it really doesn't seem like you are happy anymore and I don't know how to approach you about it."

The waiter came to their table and took their order. Wilson saw absolutely nothing that he wanted, so he ordered a salad. _House is going to kill me for this_, he thought.

"By the way, how is Greg doing?" she said, trying to make small talk.

"He's been better. He just hasn't been himself lately." Wilson also tried making small talk but this was definitely uncomfortable. After a few more tries at the weather, the waiter brought their food.

The waiter first placed Wilson's plate in front of him. But as soon as they set down Julie's, Wilson began feeling nauseous again. He tried to focus on the salad. He took a few bites and had more of the wine.

The two sat and ate while they made more small talk. The more they talked and the more they ate, Wilson began feeling worse.

"Julie, I'm sorry but could you excuse me for a minute?" Wilson asked.

"Of course….are you all right?" Julie asked, looking at him with concern.

Wilson just nodded his head and walked towards the bathroom. He went inside and held the sink, putting his head down. Sweat started pouring off his head as he tightened his grip. Color left his face as nausea quickly overtook him. He stumbled over to the stall and began vomiting. _Great, House is going to have a field day with this one. 'There you go, Sherlock, order the salad,' he'd say. _Wilson spent another couple of minutes sitting on the floor, trying to compose himself. He stood up and rinsed off his face in the sink, looking in the mirror. Seeing his reflection, he knew he wasn't okay. He wished that he knew what was going on with his stomach these last few days. _Has to be stress_, he thought. _I'm sure getting plenty of that._

Walking back to the table, he hoped that Julie didn't try to ask why he was gone so long.

"James," she started, standing up.

"Please," he motioned for her to sit back down.

"I know it's been hard," she said softly as she looked in his eyes.

"I miss you. I miss the old times. I want for things to be the same again," Wilson said to her.

"I…." As she tried finishing her thought, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Julie," Wilson started, pulling his hand from his lap to hold her hand.

"James, I'm sorry…there's really no easy way to tell you. There's someone else," she replied.

Wilson slowly released his hand from her hand. "Whhat did you just say?" Wilson was hoping that he misheard her.

Julie began crying. "There's been someone else James for months. I know this is hard for you….I mean, it's hard for me too…."

Everything after the 'there's someone else' was just really blurring together. Wilson sat back in his char and just stared at Julie. The events throughout the years of their marriage started pouring back to him.

"How….how could you…after all we…." Wilson was finding it very difficult to piece his words together. "I mean, I know we've had our problems…..but….Julie, we are still _married_!"

Julie was now sobbing. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't think this was going to hurt me? How…" Wilson started as his stomach was getting even more knotted. "I just don't understand."

The waiter came to the table and brought the check. Wilson handed him his credit card and wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"I really am sorry James. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way." Julie just didn't look the same to him anymore. The woman he loved just tore his heart into pieces.

Wilson just nodded his head. When the waiter brought back his card, he signed the receiptand stood up. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Julie?" he asked sadly.

"James," she started, sobbing, burying her head into her hands.

It was very hard for Wilson not to reach over and embrace her to comfort her. But things were not the same right now.

"James," she began again, "I'm pregnant."

It was like the floor dropped from under his feet. They had barely spoken in the last few months, so he knew what it meant. So many words sitting at the bottom of his tongue, but nothing was coming out. He couldn't cry. He couldn't talk.

They sat in silence. Julie stood up and said, "James…please, please know that I never meant to hurt you." She then turned around and walked away.

It took about an hour for Wilson to even be able to stand up. He was still having stomach pain but it was nothing in comparison to the emotional pain he felt right now. When he did stand up he felt lightheaded. He didn't know if it was the sickness or the blow of finding out your wife is having an affair and was pregnant. He managed to get to his car and open the door. Sitting inside he held his stomach and put his head on the steering wheel. _Why, Julie?_

---------------------------

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again to each and every review. _Moose –_ thanks for the suggestion!


	14. Help me, help you

Author's Note – Thank you, thank you for all the reviews & suggestions. I look forward to them! Lots of angst/hurt/comfort in this and the next coming chapters. More HouseWilson friendship/hardship as well as explanations. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

_I care about the clouds_

_Seemingly drawing around the shadow_

_You touch my hand_

_My heart_

_Until we meet again_

House sat on his couch with his cane in his hand, head down. He tapped it on the floor as he looked forward. _Why doesn't he leave me alone?_ _Why does he care so much? _Tapping faster, he stood up and paced. _Don't do it. Call him instead._

House looked down and noticed himself that his hands were shaking. Trying fervently to diminish the sweat that was pouring off his forehead. Searching in vain for a way to ease his pain. Limping over to the cabinet, he grabbed the bottle of scotch. Staring at it, examining every fiber of its nature, almost personifying its existence. Putting it back down, he started pacing again, stumbling over his feet. Stopping, staring, he limped back. Opening the bottle, he bypassed the glass and drank. Drinking directly from the bottle that he needed so badly. Bringing the bottle to his mouth was like bringing life to his body. He needed to be loved.

_I love._

The taste brought back the sadness, brought joy, he needed to release.

_Release from your heart._

Feeling the warmth drain from his mouth to his body, he felt free. Sorrow beheld like a passion of time. Warm yourself in my arms. Feel me, touch me, satisfy the anger that holds the key to myself.

_Take my hand_

Sitting back down, embellishing the anguish that succumbed him. Bring to my lips the song of sorrow.

_Talk with me_

_Tell me how_

_I need you_

_Tell me how_

_I love you_

_Until we meet again_

-----------------------------------------------

Wilson opened the door to House's apartment and put down his coat and keys. He made his way over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Still numb from the conversation with Julie, he folded his hands and stared at them.

He heard the door from House's bedroom quietly open. _I really don't feel like talking,_ Wilson thought.

"Hey," House said softly. He stretched his back and limped to the kitchen. "I heard you come in." House, wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, and then made his way over to the table to sit with Wilson.

"Thanks," Wilson said, taking one of the bottles. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"So I miss some beauty sleep. I'm sure Cameron will get over it." House began as he opened his water. "How'd it go?" House didn't like the look on his friend's face. _If she even hurt him at all_, he thought. So many times have gone by that he has been hurt and it's not anything he concerns himself with. But seeing Wilson hurt; that was painful.

"Not good," Wilson said, managing to smile softly. He kept his eyes focused on his bottle of water. He didn't want to look at House. Wilson knew the moment he looked at his concerned eyes he would break down.

House saw his anguish. His friend needed him. "Do you want to talk about it?" House asked, looking directly at him. _Damn you Julie. Why him? What did he ever do?_

Wilson just shook his head, biting his nail. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. The more he thought, the worse his head throbbed. Wilson wished he could just go to sleep and forget this day.

"Another headache?" House asked, looking at him.

Wilson nodded, looking away. _Just let me go to bed, _he thought.

"James….what is it?" House asked. He knew his friend was holding everything inside.

"Greg," Wilson started as his voice began to shake, "I don't know how….why she….I…." He couldn't finish his sentence and yet couldn't hold it back. His eyes filled with tears. His head pounded.

House stood up and walked quickly to his friend. "James….talk to me." Wilson's body was shaking as he began sobbing. House grabbed his shoulders and concentrated everything he had on Wilson.

"She had an affair….she lied to me, cheated on me….," Wilson said throughout sobbing. House knelt at his level, ignoring the piercing pain penetrating throughout his leg. "She's pregnant House, and I've," Wilson laughed between sobs, "I've been here more than I've been there. What does that tell you?" House reached over and wiped away the tears streaming down his face. Wilson held his head as it pounded worse. "Damn headache," Wilson said as he rubbed his head.

"Wilson, let me get your meds for that…stay here," House instructed as he walked over to the counter and got Wilson's ibuprofen.

Wilson looked at House confused. "Greg…have you been drinking?" Wilson could smell the alcohol on his breath.

House looked at the medication bottle as he limped back to the table. "Yeah." House didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Were you okay? Why didn't you call me?" Wilson asked wiping the remainder of the tears that soaked his face away.

House knew he couldn't get him to back off this time. "It got me Wilson," he laughed as he sat down. "The fucking bastard got me."

Wilson looked at him concernedly. "What is it?" Wilson said softly.

"Wilson! Man, you have enough to worry about right now, okay? Would you please start worrying about _you_ and less about me! Look at all you have going on in your life right now. It's no wonder you are so stressed. You don't need that._"_

"Greg….this time I am not leaving until you tell me what's going on," Wilson insisted. There was an unspoken bond between the two of them that Wilson couldn't explain. Any time House was dishonest with him, he knew. Any time he was in pain, he knew.

House sat back in the chair uneasily. Pain shot through his leg as he spoke. "I've been depressed Wilson. The last few weeks…." House started as he looked away. "The booze was there. I soaked it up. For weeks I drank myself into a stupor every single night. Every morning I was off work. The minute I walked in the door, before I even sat down," House was extremely uncomfortable talking about this, but if it was going to be anyone, it would be Wilson. "I realized I couldn't go on like that." House sat forward, looking out the window. "Cameron came over one night to ask me about a case and I was so drunk I couldn't even make it to the door. I pissed on myself Wilson, I couldn't even think. That's why I missed our night out. I couldn't stop."

Wilson sat quietly, never moving his eye contact off his friend.

"Like I said I knew I couldn't go on like that. So…," House looked down at his water, "I quit. Cold turkey. Hence my breakdown. Sorry Wilson there was no sugarcoating that crap. Then tonight….tonight I fell back."

"Do you….mean to tell me…," Wilson slowly became angered, "you have been going through alcohol withdrawal and didn't bother to tell me? House! Do you know the repercussions of that without medical supervision? Especially for how heavy you had been drinking! You could have _died_! You're lucky that your hands shaking and periodic vomiting was the worst of it. Your heart could have…." Wilson was becoming more and more agitated as he sat forward.

"Wilson….take it easy….I know you're upset, but…" House started but was quickly interrupted.

"No! You _son of a bitch_! How the hell do you think I feel?" Wilson said, standing up making the chair fall as he threw the bottle of water across the room. "Can you even fathom what you have put me through? I couldn't stand seeing you like that and I… I was so helpless of your dishonesty."

"Wilson….calm down," House pleaded, putting his hand towards him.

"Don't _tell_ me to calm down….you outright _lied_ to me. I searched through your test results looking for something, _anything_ and you…" Wilson started as he grabbed the table.

"James…." House took Wilson by the shoulders and looked directly in his eyes. "James you need to calm down. I'm sorry what Julie did, you have every right to be upset. And I'm sorry what I did, you have even more right to be upse…" Again, House was interrupted.

"Let go of me…" Wilson suddenly closed his eyes and held the table tighter. His breathing was becoming erratic.

"Wilson! You're having an anxiety attack…I need you to listen to me," House started, looking in his eyes. "You need to sit down," House told him, his eyes fixed on him.

"I don't want to sit down. I…" Wilson suddenly fell forward into House's arms. He screamed out in pain as he grabbed his stomach, falling to the floor. Squeezing his stomach he doubled over to his knees.

"Dammit!" House shouted. He held his friend and ignored his own stabbing pain in his leg. "Wilson…listen to me….where is the pain? James, this is important…"

All Wilson was able to do is squeeze his stomach tighter and yell in pain. House held him as he was everything that was holding him upright. Trying to ease his hand to Wilson's stomach, House quickly examined exactly where Wilson was clutching. Falling forward even further, he started vomiting again, profusely. But this time it was blood. House quickly grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground sideways so he wouldn't aspirate. He ran to the phone and tripped along the way. Dialing 911 he shouted what was going on and went back to his friend. House did a quick check of his pulse and breathing rate.

Wilson tried talking, only to say his friend's name. But the words couldn't come out.

"Wilson, don't try to talk," House insisted as he held him.

But he ignored his request. "Don't leave," Wilson whispered.

"James….I'm here…." House said softly.

-------------------------

Please let me know what you think so far!


	15. Taking over

Author's note – Thanks again for the reviews & suggestions! Br1de-of-fr3ddy, evila-elf, White Pheonix, Bess, Wulfy, Rennie51, Tracy, Nikelodean, Godsbane, Moose, Forgottengargoyle, Ivory Novelist, bree1387, N. Beresford, Lauren, boredandhomealone.

Bess – Thank you for letting me know about the punctuation. I'm glad it was pointed out. I rarely punctuate my poetry (usually in italics), which I know it does make it difficult to follow since it's more my thoughts than conversation so I appreciate you reading! I hope you enjoy.

Wulfy – I hope you were able to access 6 & 12 since then.

Please read & review!

Chapter 15

House knelt next to Wilson, holding him with everything he had. Piercing pain still bellowing throughout his leg, he made no mind to it. All he knew right now is that he needed to help Wilson.

"Hang in there Wilson. We're going to take care of you," House told him. The paramedic was helping House get Dr. Wilson on the gurney. Not long ago, it being the other way around. House was filled with anguish as he saw his friend in so much pain.

Wilson once again tried talking. House put his hand up to him, shaking his head and said, "Wilson, don't." But again ignoring him he asked his friend not to leave.

The made it outside and hoisted Wilson up into the ambulance. House began to follow, trying with much effort to raise his leg up last. He swore lightly as he was agonizing. He had grabbed his medical bag as they left his apartment, which he reached into to get his stethoscope.

Gently unbuttoning his friend's shirt, he listened to Wilson's heart. Hearing his racing heartbeat made House flinch that his friend was not only in pain, but scared. House opened Wilson's eyes and shone a light into them in examination.

"I was supposed to be your escort tonight," Wilson whispered, barely audible.

"You're fired," House replied, grateful that his friend was still conscious. He opened up Wilson's shirt further as the ambulance shook.

"Sorry about that. You all okay back there?" The ambulance driver said as he ran over a bump.

"Thought that was…you driving," Wilson again whispered to House.

"Hey, I only hit bumps to jolt you when you talk too much," House said, again grateful hearing Wilson joke. "We need to figure out what's going on. How long have you been in pain like this?"

"Off and on," Wilson said.

"For how long?" House asked.

"A week…..just not this bad," Wilson said, closing his eyes.

As soon as he heard how long Wilson had been going through this pain, his heart fell. Not like he could talk, he wasn't being completely forward either. House proceeded with examining Wilson. He looked at the source of his friend's pain but found no outward signs of trauma. As House stood up to grab the thermometer, his leg buckled beneath him and he fell back down.

"Greg…your leg," Wilson said, coughing.

"What did I tell you about worrying more about you and less about me? I'm fine, Wilson," House told him.

_My saving grace_

_Utterly unfounded _

_Leaving my presence to find your own_

_Until we meet again_

-----------------------------------------

Cuddy was waiting outside with her arms wrapped around each other as the ambulance drove to the door. She ran over to them as they were opening the door. She put her hand on Wilson's arm, looking at Wilson, then House. "Greg! What in the world happened?"

"He collapsed. He's having severe stomach pain and vomiting blood. He had an anxiety attack just before it happened." Still wearing his sweatpants and T-shirt, House was explaining this to Cuddy as he got out of the ambulance and hurried off with them.

"Where's your cane?" Cuddy asked him.

"I sold it. Needed money for my meds," he retorted.

"Greg, you are allowed to take care of yourself you know," Cuddy said softly.

He looked back down at Wilson, only caring about him right now. When they got into the room, several nurses were waiting for them, setting things up. House began shouting orders for blood tests, x-rays and an ultrasound.

Quickly washing his hands, House grabbed the ultrasound wand and put on the gel. He gently lifted Wilson's hand off his stomach. "This is going to be cold," House began. "You know, like Julie." Still pissed off at her for what she did, he needed to bring some solace. House put the gel on the ultrasound wand and positioned it over Wilson's stomach. Looking at the monitor he examined all aspects of his stomach that could be causing the pain.

Wilson grabbed House's arm and closed his eyes. "Greg," Wilson whispered.

"Wilson, what is it?" House stopped his examination and bent over to hear him.

"Hurts," Wilson told him.

"I know James, we're going to help you." House told him.

"No. Hurts…to swallow," Wilson replied.

House felt his stomach hit the floor to see him in so much pain. And all he could think about now is how much he wanted to drink. Beleaguering himself for not focusing all his attention on Wilson, he forgot about his own issues and put the sides of the gurney up and began wheeling him out of the room for x-rays. "Hang in there, friend," he told him.

When he pressed the elevator button to get to radiology, Wilson whispered, 'thank you' to House.

"Tell me when I fix you. You can thank me with some extra meds," House replied.

Arriving at radiology, he pushed Wilson's gurney into the x-ray room when the technician took over. He turned around and limped over to the waiting area. _Why him?_ He sat down and eased down onto a chair. Flipping through a magazine, he began sweating. _Not now._

_Let me be_

_Alive with sorrow_

_Don't take it away_

_Until we meet again_

-----------------------

House held the gurney for balance as he quickly wheeled Wilson back into his room. He grabbed his chart and reviewed the contents. He looked down at Wilson, who had his eyes closed for the moment. Sacrificing his own discomfort for the sake of a friend. There was no way he was going to leave his side. The pounding force that was inside his body, wanting, needing a drink was going to have to subside.

As House stood next to his bed, Wilson slowly opened his eyes. The nurse was adjusting his IV which startled him.

"Hey," House told him, holding the side of his bed.

Wilson nodded his head. The look of comfort was on his face when he saw House, which pleased him.

"You know, if you wanted me to come back here you could have just said so," House said. Wilson smiled, which also pleased him. "Wilson, I need to do an upper gastrointestinal endoscopy to find out what's causing the bleeding," House explained. "How long has it been hurting you to swallow?" House asked him.

"Awhile," Wilson replied.

House nodded as he looked back down at his chart. He was insistent on doing all the workup on Wilson. He wanted to be in charge to make sure everything was done exactly right. Wilson meant more to him than anyone else. As he was writing down more orders, Wilson touched Greg's hand.

"Your leg…you fell," Wilson said softly.

"If you ask me one more time about my damn leg I'll let the proctologist take over your case," House replied.

Wilson began coughing again, which concerned House. So many things were going through his head as to what could be wrong. He tried to think clearly so he could help him. "Wilson, I need you to sit up," House told him. He put his hand on Wilson's back and eased him up as he continued coughing. House took his stethoscope and listened to his lungs. "Breathe deep," he instructed. As Wilson breathed, his coughing briefly subsided. House slowly helped him lay back down.

As was instructing the nurse to bring the materials for the endoscopy, Wilson began coughing again. House limped back over to him and put a hand on his back. When he pulled back, there was blood on Wilson's hand.

"Dammit!" House exclaimed. "I need that kit, STAT!" As he lowered Wilson's bed and eased him back down, Cuddy walked back in.

"What happened?" she asked frantically.

"I need to get this endoscopy to find out what the hell is going on," House said, raising a hand to his head.

The nurse promptly brought back in the kit and House began his examination.


	16. Natasha speaks

Chapter 16

Dr. Chase walked out of the lab with paperwork in hand. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. "Dr. Chase," a voice came from behind him.

Chase turned around and saw Dr. Cuddy walking towards him. "Dr. Cuddy…how is House?" he asked her, concerned.

"Taking care of Dr. Wilson," she told him. After a confused look from Chase, she filled him in on the specifics as he presented Natasha's case to her.

"I need to talk with House about this," he told her. Cuddy nodded as she told Chase to follow her.

---------------------------------------------

_The moon stood still_

_Waters beneath _

_Sadness everlasting_

_Until we meet again_

House was carefully conducting the endoscopy on Dr. Wilson, who was in and out due to the sedative. "I'm almost done, James," House said softly. House was examining Wilson's esophagus and stomach to find the cause of his bleeding. Outside the door, Drs. Chase and Cuddy waited until he was done.

Putting Wilson's cover across his legs, House, now wearing scrubs over his sweatpants, limped towards the door and sat in the chair.

Entering the room, Drs. Chase and Cuddy observed House's demeanor for a moment before asking about Dr. Wilson. House looked tired and distressing. He never broke his glance from Wilson.

"Ulcers. Four of them. The fucking stress…" House buried his head into his hands and slowly looked back up at him. "The stress is consuming him. All that Julie has been putting him through. Giving him horrendous headaches so he's beefing up on aspirin, which are making these ulcers go nuts." House stopped again and laughed, saying softly, "And me….all I've put him through. Some friend, huh? He's going to have to come back and be monitored to make sure it's not intractable, otherwise he will need surgery to correct it." Standing up, House limped over to his bed, again never breaking his glance to Wilson. "But the medication should cure it. Cure the symptom, not the illness." House never made eye contact with the other doctors as he slowly limped out of the room, holding down his head.

"Greg," Cuddy started walking towards House as he just kept walking. "Greg! It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." She put a hand on his shoulder as he swung around.

"No? It's not my fault? Who has he been worrying about these last few weeks? He's taken great care to make sure that I am fine. And he," House stopped and looked at Wilson, pointing to him, "he takes care of himself last. That's how he's always been. And look what's it's done to him. Plain as day I see this man's stress on that camera. You know what that feels like? Tangible stress right in my hand." House shook his head and started walking away.

Chase tried to stop him as well as he limped to his office.

-------------------------

_Morning sun_

_Breathe your life_

_Stand next to my sorrow _

_Until we meet again._

House sat at his desk thinking only one thing. _I need to be free. I need my life. I need a drink. _He stood up and looked out his window. All this time he's been friends with Wilson and enjoying each other's company, he never really told him how much his friendship meant to him.

"Dr. House?" Chase asked as he lightly knocked on the door.

"Yeah." House kept looking out the window.

"Can I talk to you?" Chase came in his office and stopped, unsure if House wanted to be alone.

"Lose your keys again Chase? Look in Forman's locker, I heard he was trying to get even," House told him.

"Are you doing okay? I heard what happened," Chase was concerned that House was back on his feet so soon.

"Peachy, Chase. I thought I'd go tapdancing tonight, wanna join me?" House said dryly.

Chase knew his timing was bad. "I need you to look at something for me." Chase gave the file to House as he opened it and began reading. Tapping his fingers on his desk with one hand, his other hand was rubbing his forehead.

"Let's see. We have a female, age 26, single car accident…" House trailed off when he realized that it was the young girl from the time when he first was admitted. He started sweating slightly as he thought again about Wilson and how he helped him.

"House….are you all right?" Chase asked him.

But House just kept on reading. "She presented with high blood pressure, fever, abdominal pain, headache, swelling, profuse nosebleed and coma. Did you determine which of this was caused by the accident?"

"The CAT scan came back fine, and her BP came back down on it's own so we knew it wasn't hypertension. She has ascites which could explain the pain, high BP and swelling but not the coma," Chase reported to him.

"Let me do an abdominal ultrasound and see what it comes up with," House began and remembering doing the same test on Wilson. His hands started to shake as he felt weak. He put his hand to his head and put the file back on the desk.

"House," Chase said, standing up. "I think you should lie down."

"I'm fine," House told him bluntly as he walked out of the office.

As he walked down the hallway, Chase followed behind him. "House, you have nothing to prove. It's not your fault what happened to Wilson. He's going to be fine." House ignored what he was saying.

"What room is she in?" House asked him.

Chase decided to give it up for the moment. House was obviously in no mood to talk. He motioned House to Natasha's room.

House told Chase to bring in the ultrasound machine. "I didn't find anything when I checked the ultrasound House," Chase told him.

"Can't hurt to check twice," House told him, "you know like Santa. Just without all the pretty presents."

Dr. House stood before the ultrasound machine and looked closely at it. _I need a drink_ he thought. He couldn't get the thought of Wilson being in so much pain out of his head. But he took the ultrasound wand, putting gel on it, and placed it on Natasha's stomach. After about 10 minutes he saw something. "There," House said, looking closely on the screen.

"Where?" Chase asked.

"Gallstones, very small but there," House replied, pointing to the screen.

"House, how could I have missed that?" Chase asked.

"They're small, but it still doesn't explain the coma. Let me look again at the blood tests." House limped over to the table to pick up the chart when his leg bucked from beneath him again causing him to fall to the floor.

"House!" Chase exclaimed as he knelt down to help him up.

"My leg…it's fine. Go in my office and get my pills Chase. I can get up myself." House didn't want help. He wanted left alone. He wanted a drink.

After using the chair to help himself up, House limped over to table to get the chart. House looked at Natasha and weighed all her symptoms. As he was reviewing the chart, she slowly opened her eyes. House went to the side of her bed and looked in her eyes with his light.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

This was the part that House was uncomfortable with. He was brilliant at the diagnosis, but the one on one contact was difficult for him. "You're in a hospital. We're taking care of you," House told her. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No." she replied.

"Are you in any pain?" House asked her

She was quiet for a moment, soaking in what was happening. House could tell by the confused look on her face. "My stomach," she replied.

"You have gallstones. We need to do surgery to remove them," House told her.

Natasha nodded her head and closed her eyes.

House looked at the young girl and was trying to figure out what caused her coma. And all he could think about was when he could drown his sorrow.

-------------------------

I hope you are enjoying so far! Next chapter will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think!


	17. Until we meet again

Chapter 17

"Cirrhosis? That's impossible. She's only 26," replied Chase.

"It's possible and it is," House insisted, sitting back in his chair. "See for yourself. The liver biopsy shows the damage that has been done." House handed the test results to Chase.

"How can this be? For alcoholics, cirrhosis takes ten, twenty years to develop so that can't be the originating factor," Chase started, looking perplexed at the results. "But if she has Hepatitis B it would have presented in the first round of blood tests. How else could she have gotten this?"

"I guess we need to talk to her," House replied, placing his cane against his leg. "When they removed the gallstones the blood tests presented inflammation of the liver. It wasn't hard to find after that. It explains the swelling, nosebleed, bruising, and abdominal pain too."

House stood up and walked to the door. As he was leaving, he grabbed Natasha's chart and walked down the corridor.

"Are you still here, Dr. House?" asked Dr. Cuddy.

"First you want me to do clinic duty, then you want me to leave," House started. "Make up your mind, would you?"

Cuddy was still concerned about House, but he did seem to be walking better and with more ease. "Have you talked to Dr. Wilson yet?"

"On my way now," House answered, waving.

He continued through the corridor, still troubled that he was causing so much stress for his friend. When he approached Wilson's room, he looked in the window and saw him sitting in the chair.

"Top o' the morning to you," House told him, but still looking away.

"It's afternoon," Wilson replied.

"Just checking. You're doing well," House said.

"Thank you for what you did," Wilson said softly.

House stopped for a moment and couldn't look his friend in the eyes. He stared at the floor in silence.

"House?" Wilson wasn't sure what to make of his silence.

"Why are you thanking me, Wilson? What did I do for you? I'm the one that caused most of this stress on you." House still couldn't look him in the eye. After another few moments of silence, House began, "I'm prescribing you antacid medication and no more aspirin. I want you to take it easy for at least a week. If the bleeding or pain comes back, so do you. For now, you're a free man."

When House began to stand up, Wilson stopped him. "Greg, we need to talk about this." Wilson didn't like leaving the conversation the way it was. But House waved Natasha's chart and kept on his way.

He flipped through her chart as he walked down the hallway. Cirrhosis at age 26. He was contemplating the prognosis as to what could have been the cause. House stopped outside her room and looked inside. She sat there, dark circles under her eyes as if she hasn't slept in days. She looked tired and worn. Opening the door, he put his cane first and stepped inside.

"Hello. I'm Dr. House," he told her as he limped towards her bed.

"Hi," she replied, every so softly as if it was taking everything she had.

"I've been reviewing your chart with Dr. Chase. After your surgery we found you have cirrhosis, which is basically damage to the liver." House was trying to put the words in layman's terms for the young woman to understand. However, she had a strange sense of understanding on her face. She didn't seem at all surprised at the diagnosis.

House walked over, pulling up a chair. "You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked her.

"What do you want to know?" she told him.

"Well, for one thing you don't seem surprised. And two, judging by the way your hands are shaking you are scared. And three, this sort of thing doesn't happen overnight." House had a good way of figuring people out. Talking to them was a different story. But his diagnostician skills were superb.

She only looked away as he spoke. "I can help you," he replied quietly.

Natasha finally looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, then I can just run a lot more tests and figure it out that way," he told her, trying not to get too assertive.

"I knew it would catch up to me," she said, barely audible.

"You knew what would catch up to you?" he asked.

"Everything. The stress, the insomnia. The alcohol." She said, again, looking away.

Her words stung like a sharp sword. Looking at her face he didn't know what to say. Trying not to attach himself, House tried focusing on her words.

"How long have you been drinking?" House asked her gently.

"About 15 years," she told him, still looking away.

"Natasha, look at me," House instructed.

Trying to fight his request, she looked in his eyes. House saw sorrow in her young eyes. Deep down, the soul of herself was damaged. She was lacking a component of truth, a truth to be free of something deeper, more passionate than he was expecting.

"Why?" he asked her.

She only smiled at first which House knew was in her defense. Can't get too close…he knew it too well. Don't trust, don't tell, bury it deep inside yourself. Seeing her face of despair he wanted to reach to her, but it was against his self-conscious belief that to get close you have to be close.

She went on to tell him about her life, the life of hurt she lived. She drank herself to sleep every night. House sat and listened silently as she spoke of her grief.

_Sadly you and I_

_To the begin, to the end_

_Imagine a world apart_

_Until we meet again_

House walked steadily down the corridor after checking in with Natasha. The faster he limped, the more his eyes became blurred with tears. He kept his head down in fear of being seen.

Seeing this young girl in this state was devastating. He was doing this to himself. The thoughts of the days were getting too much. He turned the corner and walked down the long hallway. As he turned the corner to find an empty room, House bumped square into Dr. Wilson, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry, wrong way," said House with his head down as he turned quickly and started the opposite direction. He hastily brushed away his tears as he limped away.

"Greg!" Wilson replied as he took a few steps to catch up to House. Wilson put a hand on House's shoulder and stopped him. "Greg….what is it? What's wrong?" Wilson asked concernedly. "Talk to me," Wilson begged. Just then House broke down and tried again to go the opposite direction of Wilson.

"Come with me…now," Wilson demanded. He held his friend and guided him into an empty room. Wilson held his friend's shoulders and tried to talk with him. "Greg…it's ok…you can talk to me," Wilson said softly. House then collapsed into Wilson's grasp, sobbing. Wilson knew his friend needed him now more than ever. He held House for twenty minutes while he broke down.

_Same as before_

_The waters race_

_The tides part_

_You greet me at the door_

_Aside from what they believe_

_Depression…We have met once again_

_Another day…me and you._


	18. Healing

Chapter 18

"It's like a bad dream Wilson," House said slowly, sipping his coffee. The two of them sat on Wilson's couch and spoke into the night. "I saw that girl…then myself. I…" House stopped, looking down into his coffee.

"I wish you would have told me," Wilson said, hoping not to sound too 'I-told-you-so'. "I knew something was wrong."

House gazed out the window at the full moon as he tipped his coffee forward, again looking into it. "It's Friday. I didn't think this is how we would be spending our night out," House said sadly.

"You'd do the same for me," Wilson said as he sat forward, putting his elbows to his knees. He made sure he kept eye contact with his friend. He was hurting and needed him right now.

"No, probably not," House answered back. "I'd just wait until I need more meds then I'd get personal so you'd think I care." Even in his darkest moments, he had that dry humor that Wilson never found in any other friend.

-------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading & for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review if you like my style of writing or if you have any suggestions. I have thoughts for another story.


End file.
